Chekov and Sulu
by JuliaBear7
Summary: Chekov gets drunk again.


Even though they weren't on Earth, Lieutenant Uhura had planned a party for everyone to celebrate another Earth new year. But, for Ensign Pavel Chekov, it was just yet another excuse for drinking. He tried to keep up with his friend, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu as they made their way to the party.

"Chekov, I appreciate the offer, but honestly, if I'm going to get drunk, I want it to be fun." Hikaru said.

"Last time you said it was fun." Chekov said laughing at the memory. "You were having a great time."

"Pav, last time I found myself passed out in the bathroom with a note from Scotty, Kirk, and Bones, along with a picture… anyway… I'm not risking that kind of a hangover again."

"But Hikaru..?" Chekov whined. "Come ooooon!"

"No way, man."

Chekov crossed his arms and pouted.

"Come on man, why do you get all upset about this?" Hikaru said annoyed. "You already know, you can drink me under the table! Why do you feel the need to embarrass me about it every special occasion?"

Chekov remained silent for a few more minutes.

"Look, if it was anything else I'd totally-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll make a deal with you." Chekov smiled.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Bring it."

"Okay here it is…" Chekov's devious smile made Hikaru nervous. "I'll take on Scotty, you don't have to take on anyone. But, if I win against the Scot, you take me on, when I'm already half-drunk."

"Dude…" Hikaru started to protest, but realized what he was about to watch was going to be hilariously funny. "Okay, deal."

Chekov punched the air. "Yes!" He said. "I am still going to win you know."

"Sure, Pav." Hikaru smiled. "Whatever you say."

They arrived at the party, and everyone except for Bones, the Doctor, was already there. Jim Kirk, the ship's captain, was obviously looking forward to the often hilarious event. Chekov walked up to Scotty, and raised a bottle of the best Russian vodka the ship had. Scotty turned and laughed for a minute, as he had already started drinking, but eventually he agreed.

After the first shot, neither of them showed any sign of weakness. "Oh, you're good, Mister Scott." Chekov said. "But I have had years of practice."

"This is like sodapop!" Scotty said. "Show me a good quality Scotch, and then I'll show ya what I'm capable of!"

After the second round, Scotty seemed a little bit happier. Chekov was clearly amused at this. After the fourth round he was laughing, and after the sixth, he was hysterical. "Aye, lad," He said, "I'd have ye beggin' fer mercy if we did this with me scotch!"

The captain was enjoying this too much. "Okay, both of you, stand up." He said.

Chekov stood up, shook his head, and glanced at Scotty, who then got up, stumbled, and leaned against the table. "I think they can keep going, right?" Kirk chimed.

"We just had to have a New Year's party." Bones mumbled sitting next to Jim. "Like I have nothing better to do than tend to drunks."

Kirk was wrong. Scotty passed out after his seventh shot. Chekov raised both hands in the air, then looked at Sulu. Sulu rolled his eyes and sat down where Scotty had been. "Alrighty, kid. Fire away." Chekov wanted to pour the drinks against Sulu. Sulu used this to see how drunk Chekov was getting. The farther off his aim was, the more drunk he had become. And it soon became obvious, that Chekov was beyond drunk. He missed the glass by a good five inches, pouring it on the table.

"Okay, Chekov, Sulu, stand up." Kirk said, thinking of himself as the referee.

Sulu stood up, his head reeling for a moment, but it soon sorted itself out. Chekov. however, jumped up, and fell over, then started giggling uncontrollably. "Heeheehee." He sqealed. "Gravity."

Sulu pulled him back into a chair. "Does this mean I win?" He said, grinning at Chekov.

Chekov grabbed the bottle. "Who ever said we... were finished?" Chekov said, his speech slurred.

Kirk decided that Sulu had won, because Chekov was hammered and Suu was barely buzzed, but he didn't tell Chekov. Sulu had wandered away, and was busy talking to Jim and Bones, when Chekov stumbled over to him. "Hik… Hikaru!" He said. "How are you doing today? You know what I should do?"

"What, Pav?"

"I didn't say anything." Pavel said, confused.

"Yes you did, you…" Hikaru started to argue, but honestly, there was no point in doing so. Chekov put his hand on Sulu's shoulder, and passed out. Sulu caught him before he could fall.

Bones laughed. "Well, saw that coming."

"I think we all did." Hikaru said. "I'd better get him to our quarters."

Chekov tried to mumble something, but he didn't really know what he was saying.

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me," Sulu said, hauling him to their quarters.

"Just try not to throw up on me, at least 'till we get to our room."

They finally got to their quarters, where he placed him on the bed, where he proceeded to babble about Sulu being so tainstvennyy, whatever that meant. Then he sat upright.

Sulu laughed a little bit. "Oh God, you are going to regret this tomorrow."

Chekov looked up at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Just stop with the puppy eyes!"

Chekov barked like a dog.

"Alright, tupoy. You need to get dressed."

Chekov looked through his clothes, but instead of getting into his nightshirt, he pulled out his formal wear.

Sulu sighed, and undressed him to his black undershirt and boxers, then slipped him into his shirt, which Chekov took off when Sulu had his back turned.

Chekov started mumbling something in Russian. When he was this drunk, sometimes he forgot he needed to speak English.

"Chekov, I don't understand- Hey! Where did you put your shirt! Chekov!" Sulu said looking around the room. "Where's your undershirt?"

"It was too hot. So I took them off." Chekov said. Sulu noticed that Chekov was sweating. A lot.

"Oh my God Chekov, put your damn shirt back on, please?"

Chekov laughed. "My stomach hurts..." He muttered.

"Alright, come on." Sulu said, and helped him to the bathroom.

The next morning, Chekov woke up with blurred vision. After blinking a few more times, he realized that he was on the floor of his room, and his shirt was gone. There was an empty glass on the corner of the nightstand. His head hurt, and his stomach was turning.. After a few more moments of confusion, Sulu appeared in the doorway.

"Y'okay?" He said. Chekov looked at him. He didn't really know if he was okay.

"I don't feel okay." Chekov was confused, and Sulu helped him up. His head started spinning as soon as he stood. "I feel sick…" Sulu helped him to the bathroom so he wouldn't fall.

A few minutes later, Sulu came into the bathroom. "Feel any better?"

Chekov coughed and leaned back against the wall. "No, not really." He said hoarsely, looking down at his bare chest. "What happened to my shirt? And my undershirt?"

"Ya know," Sulu replied. "I'm not really sure what you did with it. Before you got sick, you had it on, then I turned my back and you had taken it off, and you wouldn't tell me where you hid it. I was looking all over for it while you were in the bathroom.

"It's okay, you need to drink water. You're very dehydrated."

He brought him a glass of water. Chekov looked at it, wondering if it would make him sick again.

"It won't make you sick, come on, you have to." Sulu said Chekov looked at him doubtingly, but drank it anyway. Sulu smiled at him. "See? It'll make you feel better." Chekov smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

Chekov groaned and folded his hands across his stomach. "This… sucks…"

"Yes." Sulu finished. "But, Kirk gave you the day off, and since you need someone to look after you for today, he gave me off, too. So you won't be lonely." He smiled at Chekov.

Chekov was still dizzy though, and even the slightest movement of his head would make him feel ill. "I… think I'm going to get sick…" He said, leaning forward.

"Well, I don't even think that's possible, because there's nothing left inside you." Sulu said, and he was definitley right. "You've been sick ever since you got here. But you should eat something. You haven't eaten since..."

Before Sulu could finish, he realized the Chekov had fallen asleep happily. Sulu looked at him, sighed, and carried him to his bed. He flicked one of Chekov's light brown curls. "Good night, you crazy Russian." And even though he didn't see it, once he had gone, Chekov smiled, too.


End file.
